


Archive of Our Omo

by impure-kink (SugarBubbles2000)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AO3 Requests, Bathrooms, Cooking, Desperation, Embarrassment, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Male Desperation, Male and Female omorashi, Omo no Exorcist, Omocute, Omorashi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peeing in the sink, Piss kink, Poor Rin, Season/Series 01, Situational Humiliation, Urolangia, Voltromo, Voyeurism, female desperation, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBubbles2000/pseuds/impure-kink
Summary: A collection of omorashi fanfic requests from Tumblr and AO3. Any requests are currentlyon hold, but not that kind of hold!





	1. Rin Cooking Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd post the requests over here too! So here's the first one kindly requested by an anon.  
> "I was wondering if you could do a fic where Rin is cooking something (it kills me that he cooks it's adorable) and like he can't walk away from it because it would get burned, ruined, etc. But he's really desperate so he's squirming and stuff while he's trying to finish the dish and trying to hold it just until it's done and yeah (whether he makes it to the bathroom or not is up to u idc) thx"
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: These fanfics contain omorashi (pee desperation/wetting oneself fetish). If that's not something you wish to read, I highly suggest closing the tab and reading something else.

Today called for celebration. Everyone in his cram school class had been promoted to Pages after that training week they all spent at the Okumura twins’ dormhouse. To celebrate, Rin decided to invite his classmates over and cook up a meal for them all. With so many mouths to feed, that meant cooking an awful lot so after cram school had finished for the day, Rin practically sprinted back to the house.

That, along with the fact the place needed ample cleaning to make it look somewhat hostable, Rin hadn’t had a chance to breathe let alone tend to his own needs. 

And now? Rin was _bursting_ to pee.

He’d first felt a twinge in his bladder mid-way during the cram school session. At the time it wasn’t bad so he hadn’t acted on it. Once class was over though, taking a trip to the bathroom wasn’t priority on his list; everything else to set up this evening was. The need was simply forgotten until it made itself apparent again by signals of urgency alerted to his brain.

Right now, as he pressed his thighs close together, he wished he had acted on it. There were times where thinking ahead like Yukio did would be wise. This was certainly one of them. Rin was currently leaning on his hands placed on the counter, his body bent a little at the waist and knees locked together to try and wait out the wave of desperation washing around his insides. A small whimper escaped him and he quickly lifted his head up to check if Kuro was still in the kitchen. Fortunately for him, Kuro had wandered off elsewhere and so his desperation went unnoticed. Murmuring a small word of gratitude, he lifted himself away from the counter and continued with the cooking.

On the menu tonight was a good, home-baked rosemary and garlic lamb pie. To his knowledge, none of his classmates were vegetarian, which made the meal choice all the more easier. Since everyone was bound to have a large stomach tonight, he figured he’d go for something filling. He’d been craving to make it for a while too, so lamb pie it was.

The majority of the work was done. The actual main chunk - the pie that is - had been filled, layered with soft creamy potato and ready to be baked. Putting oven gloves on, Rin carried the heavy tray down into the pre-heated oven and slid it into one of the metal trays. He closed the oven door and took a moment to dig his heel into his crotch and wriggle where he was crouching. It was no good staying in this position - the crouching was squishing his bladder and making things worse. Reluctantly, he stood up on wobbly legs and pressed on.

With the knowledge he was alone, there was no need to hide it anymore. He whimpered and groaned, more loud now, one hand drifting to his crotch to grab at it. With the large bulk of the dinner done, all was left was the sides: roast potatoes and seasoned vegetables. Both were in their separate pans boiling in a generous volume of water. Another thing he wished he did was do the boiling first, because watching the pans was simply _torturous._

Rin fidgeted on the spot, both hands now buried between his legs while he waited. The hissing and gradual effervescence of the water was teasing his bladder far too much, tempting his sphincter muscles to slacken and he had to tear his eyes away from it, whimpering once again. He felt a warm spurt of urine escape his restraints and dampen his boxers. Rin yelped, hunching more forward to stop the flow from increasing.

 _I’m gonna piss myself!!_ Without second thought, he cleared some space and hopped onto the counter next to the stove. Sitting usually helped him hold his small bladder. He reached over and turned the flame down to a simmer, to buy him some time to deal with his extremely pressing and urgent situation below his stomach.

Hunched forward, he shifted his hips left and right, grinding into the wood below and creating some friction. Panic arose in his mind, knowing he was on the verge of wetting himself and too far away to get to the bathroom in time. He desperately searched for a solution, _anything_ other for his pants would do at this point, stopping at the sight of the sink.

He continued to stare at the appliance, his mind racing. _The sink has a drain right? That drain leads to outside. That would lead to the sewers. I could use the water from the tap to wash the piss away-_

He hadn’t even finished his line of thought; his body was ahead of him. Rin scrambled off the counter he was seated on, slightly regretting jumping off so readily because the stress on his bladder from the jump almost made him lost control. He chambered onto the counter with the sink, pushing the adjustable tap away and moving all the current crockery and cutlery out of it. He just about managed to yank down his baggy trousers and boxers down to his ankles and sit his backside into the silver basin before letting go.

The relief was felt immediately and it felt _good._ His urine hissed loudly and spread underneath him, coating his underside with warmth. He shifted to sit more comfortably, parting his legs further so less of his stream ended on him and directed into the drain. His eyes slid shut and he relaxed his body, legs dangling as he waited for the telltale noise of his pee slowing down. 

_**”Rin! Have you finished cooking for every-”** _

His eyes popped open, body freezing in place. “Ah! Kuro!!” He was still mid-pee and there was absolutely no way he could hide the fact that he was _peeing full force in the kitchen sink_. His face felt hotter than his flames, a bright scarlet blush expanding across his cheeks. “G-get the hell outta here!!“ One hand grabbed at his clothes and tried to cover his exposed lower half, the other waving around at Kuro to scram immediately. 

Kuro’s yellow eyes grew wide as he surveyed Rin’s position and the quietened hissing. **_“Are you… urinating in the sink?!”_**

“Shut up!” He whipped his head away, his face still burning bright. He directed the tap back to his legs and turned it on, water washing the pee off himself and the basin. Standing back on the floor, he frantically grabbed at a bunch of kitchen towels, wiping the water off his skin before pulling up his clothes.

Kuro had ignored his orders and was sat on the floor, amusedly watching a flustered Rin grabbing at whatever pride he had left. Of all the stupid things Kuro had witnessed him do, this was by _far_ the most entertaining and unconventional one of them all. _**“I won’t let you live this down.”**_ A smirk played on his face as he stood back up and began to walk out of the kitchen.

Rin huffed. “Please, Kuro, we are to never speak of this again.”

That was intended as a threat but by Kuro’s lack of response as he exited the kitchen, that made it clear this incident was not going to be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please let me know if you think Kuro is OOC here? I'm not entirely sure how to write Rin's little cat sith haha :'D


	2. Garrison!Pidge's Piss Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't exactly a request as such, but I ended up writing it anyway because I liked the anon's idea:  
> "imagine pidge in the garrison, just having switched over and getting used to the bathrooms. okay, now add that she has a piss kink and can now /openly see her peers pissing/. //she could see lance or hunk pissing if she caught it at the right time//"

Class was over and while Pidge was a little disappointed the time flew by so quickly, it was evident that two certain cadets in her class _were_ glad for that bell.

The strictness of the Garrison was a major step-up from what the cadets had been used to at their previous schools. The discipline they had to develop boiled right down to even the most basic of needs. If a cadet needed to relieve themselves during classes, they were told by their Professors to simply “hold it” until classes were over or until their break time.

This hadn’t crossed Lance or Hunk’s mind when they had guzzled down drinks at break. During the period before lunch, it was evident to Pidge that the fluids they consumed had since filtered down their systems. She’d turned around in her seat and noted their fidgety nature. Thankfully for them, the squirming wasn’t that obvious to be noticed by the other cadets. Pidge would have warned them to slow down on their fluid intake, however she chose to keep quiet about it. The reason being was that a weird part of her was looking forward to the consequence of it.

She _knew_ it was _highly unconventional_ to think of these thoughts, but the prospect of guys peeing was always a hidden fascination of hers. She wasn’t sure where this began; perhaps it was from catching the sight of an old classmate releasing a long stream all those years ago. A simple act such as urinating into a toilet to most people would be a normal, mundane, everyday thing but this act was one Pidge thoroughly enjoyed doing when nature called.

She snuck out quick after class so she’d get to the bathroom before Lance or Hunk did. On the way to class, she had pinpointed the location of the nearest men’s bathroom so she’d know the exact route to take later. Not only for this occasion but for other occasions when she herself would need to. Her transition from Katie Holt to Pidge Gunderson meant that as a ‘guy’, she would have to use the male toilets instead of the female ones. 

This was exceptionally advantageous now, because now she was able to witness the open nature of guys using urinals for their relief. She was more excited about this than the content of the lesson.

She got there quick and ran behind the farthest stall. Peeking out, she had a good view of the urinals. _Perfect._ She leaned against the stall wall and waited for her newly found friends. Eventually, she could hear running footsteps and a murmur of Lance’s boisterous voice which made her smirk to herself.

“Finally, ah-!” Lance groaned, being the first one to enter. His hand moved to his crotch and kept a firm hold of his junk through his cadet trousers.

“Wait are you serious? It was right down the hallway this whole time? How did we miss it?” Hunk’s voice was a little higher than usual; Pidge assumed this might be more due to his desperation than his disbelief.

“I don’t know and I don’t care right now!” The two boys hurried to the empty urinals, leaving one in between them as part of etiquette. Their talking was replaced with whimpering and groaning as they struggled to free their junks from their pants without involuntarily losing control. 

From behind the stall wall, Pidge’s eyes widened as she heard the distinct sound of urine - Lance and Hunk’s urine to be exact - splashing into the porcelain urinals. Subconsciously, she found herself leaning her head further from her hidden spot, witnessing the sight of those golden, strong streams gushing out of the two boys. She could not hold back a noise of awe elicited, moving her hand to her mouth to try and stifle it. Fortunately for her the splashing masked any sounds she had made.

The chance to watch men urinating in real life was rare for her and she marvelled in the minute of voyeurism. 

However, watching the ordeal made her bladder twinge. Once she came back to reality from that trance, she was met with the urge to empty her own bladder.

Quick on her feet, she zipped into the closest stall while Hunk and Lance shook and tucked themselves away. However, Hunk recognised the split second of hazel hair and round-rimmed glasses flash in the corner.

“Hey, Pidge! Didn’t see you come in!” Hunk called cheerily.

“Oh, Pidge’s in here? I didn’t even notice!” Lance laughed lightly.

“O-oh, hey guys!” Pidge replied as casually as she can, despite her quickened heartbeat. Her throat felt sticky and she fumbled with her words.

Unbeknownst to Pidge, Lance’s eyes furrowed for a second as they both walked over to the basins to wash his hands. “Just use the urinal, man. There’s nothing to be shy about.” There was a mutter from Hunk, sounding something along the lines of “Lance, think about it.”

”Oh, well it’s not piss I need to take.” Pidge was quick to think on her feet again. Plus, it would justify why she was sitting instead of standing, if they could see the shadows of her feet, that is.

”Right, right.” Lance responded, a little sheepishly.

”You cool for lunch?” Hunk asked, moving to the dryer to dry his washed hands.

“Yeah, of course! But I’ll er… be a while. So go on ahead, I’ll meet you guys there!” Pidge shouted above the noises of the driers running. Pressing her thighs together made her notice her underwear was a little wet from her own excitement.

“Okay, cool.” was the last thing Pidge heard before Lance and Hunk spoke amongst themselves as they strolled out of the bathroom. With the knowledge they were out of range, she pulled her trousers down and sat on the toilet, ready to relieve herself.

It was then, while she emptied her partially full bladder, that it hit her like a ton of bricks. She’d just taken advantage of her friends. _New_ friends, yes, but still _friends_. She’d just stared at her friends peeing without their knowledge for her own sexual pleasure.

Her hand that was previously itching to delve inside of her and give her the other relief she craved now froze, as with the rest of her form. Pangs of guilt swept through her, but she knew that there was no way to avoid these situations in the future, so long as she was using the boys bathrooms.

_Maybe it’s okay for cadets I’m not necessarily know, but I can’t keep being like this for Lance and Hunk._

As she washed her hands, she made a quiet resolve to not think about it too hard when catching the sight of either or both of her two friends relieving their bladders.


	3. Shiro Omorashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by anon:  
> "Can I request some Shiro omo? I honestly find a lack of it and I've been really searching for some, so I came to my fave omo author, which happens to be you! :D"  
> Based this off scene from Season 1 Episode 2 where the Paladins are trying to form Voltron (and failing).  
> (I can't believe I'm someone's fave omo author, I don't deserve that honour!!)

The objective set out for today was to form Voltron. Yet, after _hours upon hours_ of relentlessly trying and trying, the paladins _still_ hadn't managed to fulfil just that. ****  
** **

The paladins had been up woken up early, thanks to Allura and Coran's fake attack alarm. Last night they'd somehow managed to do it and now was the time to backtrack their steps, figure out exactly what they had to do to make a repeat of that and train, train, train. ****  
** **

_Feel the bond, reign in your strength._ This was the mantra Shiro repeated to the others while outside the castle-ship. They'd tried flying around the area in synch. They'd tried closing their eyes for a long while and powering their minds to connect with one another. They'd even tried Keith's suggestion of literally building Voltron from the bottom up. However, all they tried seemed to be futile. Currently, all five of them were stacked on top of each other, with practically no clue how to go about this. ****  
** **

"Nothing's working!" Lance vocally whined, breaking the short-lived silence. A thump was registered from the headgear speakers; it was presumed that was Lance slumping his head against the panels. "Come on, can't we just take a break Shiro?" ** **  
****

This particular blue paladin had suggested a break several times by now. All of them were rejected by Shiro, with his reasoning being that "We can't stop until we succeed in this!", otherwise everyone else will get demotivated. ****  
** **

If Shiro was honest, a break sounded _all too tempting_ at the moment. He couldn't kid himself at this point; he needed a break. As in really, _really_ needing a break. Between rushing out of his room that morning and now, he was unable to visit the bathroom. He knew he had a bad tendency to postpone his bathroom needs until the time was deemed appropriate to excuse himself and do so. It was a bad habit, but now being the leader of the five defenders, there was no way he would fix that anytime soon. ****  
** **

Shiro shifted on the seat, which gave out small but barely audible creaks. With the movement, he could feel his large bladder - but full, swollen and fit to burst. A hand crept under the panel desk to take a feel for his tormented lower abdomen and confirmed it. It even was poking out from under his paladin armour, protesting, _begging_. He bit down on the inside of his mouth, stifling the urge to let out a small whimper from just touching it. The last thing he wanted was making noises of weakness when he was supposed to be the strong one out of the five. It would simply do no good for them to know they would be lead by a figure of weakness. ****  
** **

"Cadets, we must-" A call of desperation washed around in his lower half, interrupting Shiro. He jumped a little, squeezing his thighs tightly together and rocking his hips forwards and backwards in an attempt to subside it. He swallowed down hard, yet even that put pressure on his abused bladder. "-d-do as the Princess instructed us." ** **  
****

"Yes, and we've been doing that for how long now? Hours?" Hunk responded. That made Shiro think; just how long have they been at it? Part of him didn't want to answer his own question. Knowing the answer would also give him a proper time stamp for how long it was since he last emptied his bladder, thus worrying him even further.  ** **  
****

Hunk continued. "And look, Shiro, I don't know about Keith or Pidge but I kinda feel like we need a moment to stop and recover from all this 'focusing' and concentration, you know? Your voice is all wobbly. I'm thinking you need a moment, too. Like, a moment _not_ in our Lions?" ****  
** **

"I agree with Hunk." Pidge spoke after a beat of silence. "We'd all benefit for a bit of a breather. Breaks are important to take. Keith?" She addressed the Red Paladin ** **  
****

"I, uh... Yeah, definitely." Keith seemed cautious with his words. "It's obvious we're not going to make much progress continuing this way. But it's Shiro's call." Keith addressing Shiro broke him out of his temporary trance. ** **  
****

Shiro wanted to apologise to all four of them because he had barely registered what any four of them had said. His desperation was overriding his mind, their voices drifting through one ear and out through the other without processing. It also seemed his desperation was speaking for him, because the only thing he wanted was to say yes to them. ****  
** **

He barely knew what he said to them - something along the lines of "Okay, I have been convinced." and "Let's take a ten minute break." - before he was up and flying his lion right back into the castle. The others followed suite, though not as fast as Shiro was going. Once the Black Lion was back in its place, Shiro made a run for it. He was stumbling, mind racing, body pumping with adrenaline and need, and his willpower focused solely on holding it for a little longer. It was hard to go fast without leaking into his underwear - and possibly his black undersuit too - so he kept it to a speed walk. ****  
** **

Unfortunately, the others were making their way into the lounge room not too long after Shiro. He had stopped in his tracks to quickly grab himself from between the legs and regain enough control to continue his rush to the bathroom. ****  
** **

"Woah, er, Shiro, where you off to in such a hurry?" Lance questioned, raising an eye at his frantic nature. ** **  
****

Shiro turned round, quickly regretting to do that as he now faced the four other paladins walking to him with mild curiosity. ****  
** **

"Ah! I was just, uh..." Shiro vaguely jerked his thumb behind him to one of the doors. ** **  
****

"Why'd you have your hands down there?" Keith eyed Shiro's other hand, that was still jammed up his crotch, holding himself. Shiro ripped his hand away, but not without crossing his legs together as a weak substitute. ** **  
****

"Keith, isn't it obvious?" Hunk laid his palm flat, his voice quieter in response to Keith's daftness. It was clear it wasn't obvious to the Red Paladin. At the same time, it was clear that the Black Paladin was having a tough time keeping still on his feet. There was a fidget to his leg, a subtle shifting between each foot as his body moved on its own accord, out of his control. Pidge, the observant girl she was, immediately picked up on Shiro's increasing urgency. ** **  
****

"Okay, okay guys, he just needs to, y'know, use the bathroom." Pidge stepped in front of Shiro, arms spread out almost protectively. "Stop pestering him about it. Everyone's gotta go at some point." She looked back and up to him, a knowing grin on her face. "Just go." ** **  
****

If Shiro had the energy to full out hug Pidge for her intervention and understanding, he would have. "Thank you, Pidge. I-I will be right back." He expressed his gratitude before quickly turning round and speed-walking out of the room, fists clenched by his sides and his steps short and stiff.

Once out of their sight, his hands moved back to their original position, pressed up against his crotch. The humiliation he experienced from his blatant holding and potty dancing in front of the others was bad, and he wanted no more than to blot that out of his memory. He'd feel the full force of that humiliation in a while, after he dealt with this current problem of a bursting bladder. Trudging on, he hobbled his way through the corridor, plucking at every fiber in him to get to relief as soon as he could. In other words, in the next minute. Pronto, _now!_

Surely the closest bathroom wasn't far off here.

****

...Right?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's up to the reader if he makes it or not. (I'd like to say he does, but can he get that armour off in time?)


End file.
